Ignorance is bliss?
by The Shit Starters
Summary: Ichigo is in his second of year of college and his crush on his unbelievably hot chemistry teacher,Professor Jeagerjaques,has started to cause him some serious problems,including an awkward teacher-student relationship.  Lady Erin and Mistress Bee
1. Daydreams

"It's like I find myself laying and caressing in his scent every time I walk pass him. Like I want to wrap my self in his bedsheets. Yeah, I get it, I'm openly gay, although that's technically never been a problem for me to come out with, but the guy's my damn Chemistry teacher. And not that type of chemistry. He's married, has 2 kids, and he's damn near 30! I m fuckin 19! Shit 's fuckin crazy,"Ichigo spat out as he vented to his counselor. Ichigo had been crushing on his chemistry teacher, Dr. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, which he apparently was aware of that fact that it had crossed the teacher-student boundary by 110%, but as he explained, he was 28 and married.

As a matter of fact, had been for 4 years now, and little did Ichigo nor Grimmjow know, His wife, Yoruichi Shihoin, was very much pregnant. She was barely showing at all, which made it incredibly easy to pass like a charm. Grimmjow's two children were named Toushiro Hitsugaya and Nelliel Tu Odershvank. The two of them were adopted, and before Grimmjow became their surrogate fathers' they were already brother and sister. Their parents, Jushiro Ukitake and Tia Hallibel, were killed on the same exact night as Nelliel's Kindergarten Graduation. At this point, Ichigo had said his goodbyes to his counselor, and headed towards class.

* * *

Ichigo ran down the hallway in a full out sprint. He was late for chemistry again and Professor Jeagerjaques was definitely going to chew his ass off for it. He made a sharp turn around the corner to his right and busted wildly into the room. The classroom grew silent and all eyes went to the orange haired boy. Ichigo sucked in his breath and tried to find an empty seat. He had begun to make his way up the stairs when a strong voice startled him.

"You re late . Again"

Ichigo slumped his shoulders and turned slowly.

"I know, Professor Jeagerjaques". Ichigo could the feel the shame creep up his back as he heard a couple of students laugh and make comments. He sighed and took another step before he remembered that he had a pass this time!

He dug around in his pockets for the slip of paper but was extremely unsuccessful. Professor Jeagerjaques turned his head and adjusted his glasses.

"It is one thing to be late but disrupting the class is another. Now please take your seat, you can serve your detention later."

Ichigo began to sputter, N-no, I have a pass this time! I was with Shunsui-Sensei and he wrote me a pass! He dug into his pockets more."

"Please take your seat..."

"I have a pass! I know I do!" Ichigo cut him off with a frantic look on his face. He was facing the front of the class now and his efforts to find the sacred piece of paper were doubled. His classmates began to laugh at his failed attempt.

Professor Jeagerjaques turned completely to face his troubled student and frowned. Hard. Sighing very loudly, he ran a hand through his shockingly bright blue hair and made serious eye contact with Ichigo.

"Please take your seat, . Your disruption is becoming very annoying."

"But I..." Ichigo tried to say but was cut off by the professor. His stern look told Ichigo to just sit down and be quiet.

Taking his seat, Ichigo sighed. This was going to be his third detention in a row. He began to doddle on his notebook when his cell phone vibrated. Tapping the screen he smiled as he read a text message from his best friend, Shinji.

_Looks like we got detention together!_

_

* * *

_

The rest of day seemed to go by just a little too fast for Ichigo's taste. All of his teacher's seemed to be nagging on him too. He just wanted to go him and most likely try to eat his feelings again but he had been slapped with yet again _another _detention. At least he had Shinji to comfort him though. He had liked college during his first year but now it was starting to kick his ass. But there was no way that he was _ever _going to go back home. Ichigo sighed just at the thought of his home life.

It wasn't that he didn't like his family but when he had came out of the closet at the end of his senior year, his family all but freaked out. His sisters were a bit more understanding than his thick-skulled father. The day that Ichigo was departing for college, his father completely ignored him. Ichigo tried not to let it bother him but just thinking about it made him so upset. How could his own father, look at him like that? It wasn't like he was any different that he use to be, he had just been more honest. Lesson learned; keep all of your secrets to yourself.

His head was starting to pound. It was like he was reliving the moment.

Ichigo picked up his last two bags and threw them over his shoulder. It was the day. He was leaving for college today. He turned his head and tried to smile and his now tear filled sisters.

"Ichi-nii, you'll come visit us right?" his sister, Karin had asked, hugging him tightly at his waist.

Ichigo smiled sweetly and ruffled her hair, gesturing his other sister, Yuzu to come over for a hug as well. Yuzu let a sob go from her throat and she ran over to her big brother. He was enjoying this moment with his sisters when he noticed his father peeking through the curtains of their front window. He had the deepest scowl on his face and his eyes were like ice. Ichigo stood his ground, having a battle with his father's eyes. Ichigo, feeling defeated, kissed his sister's foreheads and them one more time before he waved at his grimacing father. Isshin frowned and closed the curtains. Ichigo's heart dropped. Did his sexuality really bother him that much? He couldn't help who he liked.

Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat he slid into the front seat of his car and tried to push away the tears that threatened to fall on his cheeks. This wasn't fair. He didn't deserve this kind of treatment. The engine revved and Ichigo drove off, shaking away what he was feeling. He didn't want Shinji to see him like this when he went to pick him up. He took a deep breath and turned the corner, on course to his best friend's house.

He pulled into the drive way and honked the horn twice. Shinji came skipping out of the house, eliciting a laugh from Ichigo. His mother followed after him with red eyes and a wet face.

"Bye Shin-chan! Call me when you get there!"

Shinji smiled widely and gave his mother one last hug, "Ok,okaachan,I love you!"

She kissed his cheek countless times and struggled to let him go. Ichigo honked the horn again.

"Come on Shin,we gotta go"

Shinji pried himself away from his mother and settled himself into the passenger seat. They pulled off, with silent happiness. Shinji looked over at Ichigo with a goofy smile on his face.

"Ichi,we're college boys now!"

* * *

They had been in detention for about ten minutes and Shinji had somehow smuggled food into the room. Ichigo wasn't complaining though. Shinji stuffed a handful of popcorn into his mouth as he told Ichigo a story about his history class. When they had both been accepted to the same university they were ecstatic. They didn't really have any of the same classes but the fact that the next four years of their life were going to be spent together was enough for them. They were in detention and Shinji's voice seemed to be getting louder and louder as he reached the climax of his story. Ichigo had stopped paying attention but the only thing he had picked up was something about a rubber chicken and somebody's bald spots.

Ichigo propped his head up on his hand and looked out the window. The door opened and Shinji turned his head. He hit Ichigo roughly.

"Psst, Ichi look who it is!"

"Ow Shin, what the hell?" Ichigo responded, rubbing his arm.

Shinji shook his head and pointed in the direction of the door.

Ichigo turned his head and caught an eyeful of magnificent blue hair. His mouth dropped open. Professor Jeagerjaques stood with his hands in his pockets of his black slacks. His suit jacket was open and his tie was loosened. The top three buttons of his white dress shirt had been unbuttoned. He stared out of the window. The colors of the setting sunlight contrasted beautifully with his hair and eyes. The orange and yellow resting on top of his blue locks instantly made Ichigo think of fire. Ichigo was almost positive that he was drooling. Shinji slapped his mouth shut and giggled.

Professor Jeagerjaques turned and made eye contact with a star struck Ichigo. His gaze was intense. Ichigo's face grew hot and he just knew that he was blushing. Professor Jeagerjaques's lips tilted into a small smile and he walked back out of the room. Ichigo stared at the spot where the blue haired man had once stood and blinked randomly. Shinji waved his hand in Ichigo's face.

"Yo, Ichi? What was that about?"

Ichigo, still staring at that same spot, let his breath come back before he spoke, "I have no idea."

* * *

**Hey! So what did you think? We know that this chapter was really short,but as we continue writing,it'll get longer. We promise! So,um please review? Please? :)**


	2. Confusion

Not long after Ichigo's encounter with the man who stayed in his mind all day, he felt a sigh ready to exhaust from his bare chest. Luckily, the professor spoke not long after when Ichigo was face-to-face to kicking boredom's ass, saying,

"Alright Hirako. You're free to leave. Hopefully we won't text in my class anymore shall we? Oh and I want 1,000 sentences stating, "I shall not text In class while my teachers are speaking." Got it? Oh yeah, I almost forgot, I want it tomorrow as soon as you step foot on school grounds."

"Yes sir" Shinji spoke shamefully. God fuckin' damn he was a prick!

As Ichigo watched his best friend walk out with a load on his ass, he felt a wave of discomfort coming in. Holy shit. What was coming for him?

"Mr. Kurosaki, you know good and well being late in my class is a penalty itself. Ichigo, you're in your Junior year in college. You don't have your Dad nagging you to do your homework. Give me a good reason why I shouldn't suspend you for your juvenile act, MR. Kurosaki." The man spoke, making it clearly obvious he was pretty pissed.

"Look, sir. I'm not trying to anger you purposely, but I..." Before Ichigo could say anything else, he was cut off by a devilish look given to him by the older man.

"You're right. No exceptions. Any punishment is needed." Ichigo said, now feeling like a suck up asshole for the man he'd jerk himself off for.

"Good. Since you realize that, give me a 20-page essay on the Revolutionary War and it has to be proof read and typed. Oh, and at least 20,000 characters. Yeah, and by THIS Friday."

"Yes sir. It'll be done." Ichigo spoke full of a bad ass attitude. Ichigo was ready to shove the book so far up Grimmjow's ass he'd shit the words.

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Ichigo slammed his fist against his alarm clock and peeked through his sheets to check the time. _5:50am_. He had been up all night writing that stupid report for Professor Jeagerjaques. In all actuality he had had about 4 days to complete it but he had _accidentally _forgotten about it, so he crammed it all in one night. Shinji had gotten off pretty easy too, so it gave him more than enough reason to disregard the sighed heavily and stumbled out of his bed and across the room to Shinji's bed.

"Shin,get up" Ichigo said lazily, rubbing a hand over his face.

Shinji threw an arm over to the right side of his bed and mumbled something in his sleep. Ichigo sighed and began to pull down Shinji's covers when Shinji threw his arm up wildly and hit Ichigo in the face.

"Aghh! What the fuck Shin!"

"DON'T TOUCH ME NNOI!" Shinji shouted, sitting up abruptly.

He looked around the dark room and sashayed into the bathroom like nothing had happened. Ichigo was left in the dark, dabbing at his nose trying to see if he had any broken bones. He sighed again and cursed to himself. He was in pain and who the fuck was Nnoi?

* * *

School had started on a rather disturbing note. Shinji had skipped off with freakishly tall dude as soon as they had gotten on campus and Ichigo had randomly stepped on a dead bird, which now how had his left foot smelling seriously foul. Ichigo rolled his eyes and stomped across the grass to Professor Jeagerjaques's office. Ichigo pulled open his office door and almost gasped out loud when he saw the older man very much undressed.

Grimmjow was wearing his signature black designer suit. His white dress shirt was open, revealing his hard toned muscle. His fly was down, giving a slight opening to his fancy boxers. His hair was messy and seemed to make the image look even more forbidden. His eyes looked as if they were twinkling with the sun's rays bouncing off of them. Geeze, this guy was beautiful. Ichigo let his eyes run over his teacher. Could someone really be this sexy?

Grimmjow turned and looked at the once again star-struck student in his office and smiled widely. Ichigo jumped and blushed.

"Is there something I can help you with Kurosaki?"

Ichigo tried to meet his eyes but failed miserably, so he ended up having a conversation with the argyle carpet, "Um, the report that you assigned me."

Professor Jeagerjaques held out his hand and skimmed over the stapled report that felt like a packet of shit. He smiled and mumbled to himself. Nodding once at one of the pages, he complimented his work.

"Good job Kurosaki,could you please close the door," Grimmjow said with a mocking smile.

Ichigo did as he was asked. He turned around just in time to see Grimmjow drop the papers into the trash can. He sputtered, "W-what the hell! I did all that shit for nothin'?"

Grimmjow gave a quiet laugh and stepped from behind his desk. His shirt brushed against the edge of his desk, rearranging his shirt so that more of his perfectly fit body was in sight. Grimmjow stepped again, just inches away from Ichigo's nose. Ichigo shivered.

"I did that to teach you a lesson. Now here's another one"

Ichigo parted his lips to say some witty comeback that would most likely land him another detention and some unreasonable assignment but he was stopped when his lips met Grimmjow's. It was a quick kiss, nothing to get excited over but Ichigo begged to differ. He was hard, so painfully hard.

Grimmjow pulled back and looked down at the bulge in his student's pants. He smiled down at it and met Ichigo's eyes. Ichigo tried to swallow the lump in his throat but ended up making a whining noise when Grimmjow whispered in his ear.

"I know you're secret."

* * *

**Sorry about another short chapter but chapter 3 will be somewhat longer,hehe. Anyway,review?**


	3. Confession

Ichigo stood outside letting the even breeze brush against him. It was really too late for him to be outside but he needed some fresh air. It had been 2 days since he had talked to Grimmjow and it was starting to freak him out. Grimmjow was married so that meant that he was straight right? Of course it did! He shouldn't be having these thoughts. It was just flat out ridiculous. Ichigo banged his head against a nearby pole and sighed deeply.

"Then why did he kiss me?" He thought aloud. The kiss had been bothering him and he was really confused. Why would he do something like that? And what secret was he talking about? The fact that he was gay? Or that he had an unbearable crush on his Chemistry teacher? He hadn't told Shinji yet but he knew that he would have to eventually. School had been extremely hard,well actually chemistry class was starting to be really hard to deal with. Ichigo would catch himself staring at Professor Jeagerjaques lips often. And Grimmjow found himself calling on the boy and staring at him, causing Ichigo to blush. Which only made Grimmjow look at him more. He had the cutest blush. It made him look like a strawberry.

Ichigo sighed again and stood up straight. He reached for his hand into his pocket for his phone to answer a call. It was an unknown number. Who the hell was calling him this late anyway? He answered the phone with a groggy "Hello" and was put into shock when he heard the male voice.

"Hello,Ichigo"

Ichigo froze. It was...It was...Professor Jeagerjaques?

Silence. Followed by something that sounded like a rumbling noise. He was shifting the phone around.

"Would you care for a walk?" Grimmjow asked in a pleasant tone.

Ichigo had only heard him use that tone once. When he claimed to know his secret. The secret that Ichigo still hadn't quite figure out yet.

"A...walk?"

"Yes,Kurosaki. A walk. Maybe in the park on campus." Grimmjow said with a smile that Ichigo could hear through the phone. What was this guy up to?

Ichigo nodded but then realized that Grimmjow couldn't see him, "Y-yeah. I'll go there now"

Grimmjow chuckled quietly and then hung up. Ichigo stared at his phone for a minute and listened to the dial tone. How the hell did he get his number?

Ichigo began to walk to the park in a rather fast pace. He hadn't really noticed it but he was kind of eager to see the man. He turned onto the bridge that led into the park's square and then he saw him. Grimmjow wasn't dressed like how he normally would be. He wore dark blue jeans, that almost looked black from the lack of light. He wore a regular t-shirt that almost looked as if it had been washed to much but it was well-fitted. It almost showed just how muscular the older man was. And to Ichigo's surprise he wore black converse. How youthful. Ichigo took in his appearance and almost gasped when Grimmjow turned and smiled sharply at him.

"I'm glad you came."

Ichigo didn't know what to say. Why was his teacher, _his teacher_,requesting him like this? Ichigo shrugged and moved over to the ledge of the bridge. He looked down at the little pond below the bridge. The water was deep but shallow enough to see the little fish that swam in it. Lilly pads floated around as the wind blew again. Grimmjow studied his face.

"So about what happened that day..." Grimmjow started but trailed off as he watched Ichigo's face redden at the remembrance of their kiss. He smiled. The little strawberry was too cute when he blushed. Grimmjow placed his hand on Ichigo's shoulder and met his eyes with his.

Ichigo blushed harder and withdrew his eyes from the intense staring contest. His vision was focused back on the lilly pads.

"I wanna know why ya did it?"

Grimmjow's eyes lit up.

"Why did ya kiss me?" Ichigo asked with big chocolate brown eyes looking up to find Grimmjow's soft blue ones. Grimmjow hadn't been ready for that. He expected Ichigo to be a bit jumpy but not this straight forward.

Grimmjow stepped closer to him and brushed his hand gently against Ichigo's cheek, "Because I know you like me" Ichigo's eyes dropped again. So that was what he meant. He just wanted to fuck with his mind. "But I like you too." Grimmjow finished. Ichigo's eyes shot back up with disbelief.

"You...You what?"

Grimmjow smiled sweetly and nodded his head.

He wasn't lying to the berry when he said that he liked him but he didn't exactly want to say it out loud again. You know, he was married and he _did _have two kids. But his marriage had been getting shittier and shittier by the minute. Grimmjow needed some action, he needed some love. Yeah,Ichigo wasn't his first choice but, hey, the kid was cute. Really cute.

Ichigo was caught in bliss but then he snapped back to reality, "So then...that means that you're...gay?"

The last word that he spoke made his cock twitch. Oh, how he wanted him to say yes.

Grimmjow smiled,"No." Ichigo's heart dropped. "I don't believe in labels. I like what I like. You got a problem with that?"

Grimmjow laughed when Ichigo's eyes went wide again. This kid was too much. Ichigo was happy for some strange reason but what did this mean exactly?

"So then, what happens now?"

Ichigo's question broke Grimmjow's laughter. Grimmjow's eyes widened and he placed his hand on his chin in a thoughtful manner.

"Hmmm,I don't know." Grimmjow said in a playful tone,still rubbing his chin.

Ichigo's eye twitched, "You don't know? What the hell! How do you not know and you're the one that kissed _me_?"

Ichigo's heart was pounding in his chest. Grimmjow was full of it! What kind of sick joke was this?

Grimmjow stepped closer to Ichigo and zoned in on his face. He whispered against his lips, "Just bare with me...ok?"

Ichigo felt his dick create some type of liquid. Maybe it was his own piss. He didn't really care at the moment. He just knew that his leg was wet. Very wet. Just the sound of this man's voice could get Ichigo off. That fact alone made him whine again. He tried to crawl into himself and disappear when he felt Grimmjow's hot breath crawl across the sensitive skin on his neck. It tickled but it turned him on at the same time. That moment seemed to last forever but it was broken when Grimmjow whispered to him, "Good night" and kissed his cheek. Ichigo watched as the man sashayed down the bridge and across campus. Yup,Ichigo had pissed himself.

* * *

The next day in Chemistry was surprisingly easy. Ichigo followed along in class and actually knew most of what they were talking about. At the end of the class period, he began to put his notebook and laptop back in his bag when he noticed Grimmjow approaching him. Ichigo turned his head but was confused when he saw that Grimmjow's eyes were not focused on him, but on something up ahead. Ichigo attempted to turn around and look but was stopped when Grimmjow spoke.

"Meet me in my office after your last class today."

Ichigo looked back at his professor who still wasn't making eye contact with the student. Maybe he didn't want to be seen talking to him. Ichigo nodded his head slightly and left the room, still feeling very confused. What could he possibly want now?

* * *

It was 4 in the afternoon and Ichigo had just left his World Studies class. He hated that class with a passion. Did he really need to know about the enlightenment period in fucking England? He was Japanese! Ichigo was almost positive that he would never even go to the United States, much less England. With a deep sigh, he ran his hand threw his orange locks and made his way to Professor Jeagerjaques' office.

Ichigo knocked on the door quietly and looked down at his shoes. The door opened almost immediately. Ichigo started to say something but was pulled into the room roughly by Grimmjow. Grimmjow slammed the door and closed the curtains. Ichigo began to shout his usual protests.

"What the hell! You could've just asked me to come in, you didn't have ta..."

He was cut off by the sudden pair of eager lips that smashed against his. Ichigo's lips were sweet to Grimmjow. He tasted like a bowl of youth cereal. Grimmjow pulled back a bit and whispered on Ichigo's lips, "I've been thinking about you all day."

Ichigo tried to form words but he failed miserably. Grimmjow lifted his arms and hugged the younger man. Ichigo could feel his biceps, as he tightened his embrace on him. Oh,it felt so good. _He_ felt so good. Ichigo finally caught on and realized that this wasn't a joke. Grimmjow actually liked him.

He buried his face into Grimmjow's shoulder and let out his breath. He wasn't going to complain right now. He had no reason to. In some weird,fucked up way, he had kinda gotten his wish. Now he just needed part 2. If that was even possible.

* * *

**Ello! Now I know that this chapter isn't that much longer than the other two but bare with me. The next one shall be longer...I hope,lol. But, what do ya think? Some action is starting to stir up, maybe even some smexy time,next chapter. So,review?**


	4. Guilt trip?

Grimmjow awoke suddenly to the sound of his daughter crying. He rolled over and rubbed his eyes. It was 3 A.M and her cries were getting louder and louder. Grimmjow sighed and assumed that she was having another bad dream, the fifth one this week and it was only Wednesday. He quietly excused himself from his and his wife's bed to check on her. He scratched at his bare chest and yawned. He had been up all night talking to Ichigo. His wife had noticed but Grimmjow silenced her suspicions with simply telling her that he was confused and needed help with a project that he had assigned. Ichigo was getting nervous about their whole "relationship" or at least that's what he called it. Ichigo knew it was wrong but he couldn't bring himself to say no to Grimmjow. Grimmjow just laughed at his tiny efforts but he knew that it was wrong too. But you can't fight what the heart wants...right? It's weird how we sometimes deny ourselves the very thing that we desire.

Grimmjow turned a corner in the dark hallway of his house and opened up Nel's door softly. Toshiro was at the edge of her bed, whispering gently to her. Grimmjow smiled at the scene. He could always count on Toshiro to calm his sister down. After all, he was all the she had and she was all that he had. It had been three years since the incident and seemed like Nel would never get over it. She cried almost every other night and often had dreams about it, even though she wasn't there when it happened. It hurt Toshiro too, but he never let his sister see his tears, he was always going to be strong for her. Toshiro had done everything in his power to try and help his little sister get through it but it was hard when they constantly when from foster home to foster home. Toshiro had almost been ready to give up and just accept the fact that they were going to be in foster care for the rest of their lives until Grimmjow came. Nel and Toshiro's uncle, Aizen told Grimmjow about his niece and nephew but he didn't have the means to take care of them. Aizen had asked Grimmjow as a favor from his new brother-in-law. Yoruichi had strongly suggested it and had even filled out the paper work for him. Grimmjow was reluctant at first but then he warmed up to the idea when he saw just how cute Nel was. He immediately liked Toshiro for his strength and how much he wanted to protect Nel. The day that they had been adopted, Nel and Toshiro were in their room working on a puzzle that had just started together.

"Shiro,I found another piece!" Nel shouted enthusiastically. She tried to put the connect the piece to the puzzle but in her excitement,her small stubby fingers tripped over the edges of the puzzle piece.

Toshiro had laughed and put his hand over hers, guiding her to the piece's destined spot. At that moment there was a knock on the door and in came the social worker that had been with them since the day their parent's had died in the car crash. She smiled widely and hugged Nel as she came running towards her.

"Hey Lisa,we're doin' a puzzle,wanna play wiff us?" Nel said with a toothless grin. She had just lost her first two teeth.

Lisa smiled down at her and then at Toshiro, "Actually I have something better for you guys."

She told them to follow her and with Nel's hand in Toshiro's they walked quickly behind her. They reached the lobby of the building. where Grimmjow and Yoruichi stood. Nel and Toshiro's eyes widened at the man but Nel nearly screamed when she realized that the woman standing by the man was her aunt. They had only met Yoruichi about three times and each time was a dinner party or something that they couldn't really attend. Nel let go of Toshiro's hand and ran over to Yoruichi clamping onto her leg. Toshiro smiled but then frowned at the man. Who the hell was this guy? Grimmjow walked over to Toshiro and knelt down so that he made eye contact with the smaller boy.

"Hi." Grimmjow said with a wide smile.

"Hi" Toshiro replied, half-heartedly.

"You're Toshiro right?" Grimmjow smiled again

Toshiro nodded his head and finally let the reality creep in, "D-Did you...adopt us?"

Grimmjow laughed and turned back to Yoruichi, "Looks like he guessed it after all!" Yoruichi smiled and held her arms out,signaling for Toshiro to come and hug her.

Toshiro looked around the room. His aunt had actually come and found him. And she was going to adopt him! Toshiro let the tears finally escape from his small body as he hugged Grimmjow first and then hugged his beloved aunt next.

The memory of it all only made Grimmjow respect Toshiro that much more,even if he was only 14.

Grimmjow quietly closed the door and walked back to his room, still smiling at how awesome his son was.

* * *

Ichigo fished through his door room, desperately trying to find his cell phone that had been ringing for quite some time now. Shinji came stopping out of the shower and threw an object at the back of Ichigo's head.

"Here's your phone asshole! Now answer it so it can stop ringing!"

Ichigo prepared some type of protest from his friend but stopped when he realized that it was his phone. He thanked Shinji with a quick "thanks" and answered his phone.

"Hello?' Ichigo said with a flushed tone of voice. His breathing was fast and hard.

"Hey bud. Why did it take you so long to answer your phone?" The voice said calmly, with a hint of happiness.

Ichigo's brow furrowed in confusion, "Um,who is this?"

The voice on the phone laughed, "You really don't know who this is? I took your virginity asshole."

"Renji?" Ichigo asked even more confused.

"Duh! Who did you think it was Ichigo? Your dad?" Renji laughed again but this time more playfully.

Ichigo blushed and his face became hot with embarrassment. He had forgotten about his own boyfriend! However in his defense, it was hard to remember somebody that was all the way in some country as a Marine. Or was that even more reason to remember him? Ichigo shook his head and his jaw dropped when he finally caught on to what Renji had said.

"You did not take my virginity!" He shouted,becoming even more red.

Renji laughed for what seemed like five minutes before he was able to talk again, "I was just callin' to check on ya. You're ok right?"

Ichigo swallowed the lump in his throat and tried not to sound like he had been cheating on him, "Yeah, I'm good. How are things with you?"

It had been a while since he had last heard from had been gone for about a year now and Ichigo had been with him for almost 2 years. His first boyfriend. Which made it so easy for him to let Grimmjow take over. This was just now another reason why their "relationship" was so wrong. Forbidden love was the best.

"Bleh,it's gettin' kinda boring...I miss you though." Renji said,with a wide smile on his face that Ichigo could hear.

Ichigo's heart fell out of his chest. Here he was basically cheating on him and Renji still missed him. "I-I miss you too Renji."

Renji laughed again and said something to someone in the background that Ichigo couldn't hear, "Hey I gotta go,but I'll call you as soon as I can. Bye kid!"

Ichigo frowned at his nickname and but still returned the gesture, "Bye Renji."

The line went dead and Ichigo sighed as the monotone tune of the dial tone echoed around in his head. Now he felt bad. He plopped down on his bed,laying on his back and sighed loudly. It was Grimmjow or Renji. Renji was miles and miles away from him while Grimmjow was only a couple of streets away. Which one was better. Ichigo sighed again and reached for his phone as it began to ring again. It was Grimmjow. Speak of the devil. Ichigo rolled his eyes but answered the phone anyway.

* * *

Ichigo sucked in his breath and tried to fight the moans that desperately were trying to escape. His erection began to escalate as the older man above him began to nip on his neck aboardly. Ichigo, now breathless became accustomed to Grimmjow's silk collar and looked up at the older man, asking in expression could he continue unbuttoning his shirt. And Grimmjow agreed accordingly. Ichigo let a small but oh-so feminine whine erupt from his chest. Oh, how much he wanted to reach down and slam his face into the half hard cock that was now grinding slow, hard and sensually against his thigh. Their session ended when Grimmjow said abruptly, "Fuck, someone's coming."

"Wha...What?" Ichigo whispered absentmindedly. After Grimmjow had called earlier they had been going at it in his office for quite some time now. For whatever reason, Grimmjow was acting like a horny teenager and Ichigo was trying to drown his guilt in Grimmjow's scent.

"Yes, asshole. Hurry up and clean yourself up." Grimmjow hissed at his student.

As Ichigo began to button his jeans, someone knocked on the door and a soft female voice spoke.

"Mr,Jeagerjaques, you have a meeting in the Dean's office in 15 minutes. He says it urgent and apologizes for the inconvenience.

"Alright then I'll be there"

"Excellent." The woman's voice abjured and slowly dissipated as she walked further down the hall.

"Well ain't that just fuckin' peachy?" The older man spoke, this time his voice heavy and accost.

"I-I'm sorry. I'll just go then. I'll see you tomorrow Sir?" Ichigo said in a awkward tone. He didn't exactly know what to call him, so it was either Sir or Professor Jeagerjaques and either one of those sounded even remotely sexy during an orgasm.

"Tonight you mean." Grimmjow said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Uhh,what about..."

Ichigo was interrupted by a hard kiss given by the older man.

"I'll call you after my meeting, Ichigo. Be sure to answer it."

"O..Ok. Sure. Talk to you later, Sir?" Ichigo said awkwardly again and turned to reach for the door.

"Call me Grimmjow when it's just us, got it?" Grimmjow said as she smirked playfully.

"Alright...Grimmjow." Ichigo said giving the older man a smirk happily before leaving the room,his earlier depression now becoming mush by the older man that had almost pounded him against his desk.

* * *

Grimmjow walked casually down the hall to the dean's office. He was feeling quite relaxed after having a little taste of his new favorite fruit. Strawberry. He knocked on the door softly and almost frowned when he heard the sleepy voice creep out into the hallway through the cracked door.

"Come on in,Grimmy."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes but stepped inside nonetheless.

"You wanted to see me..."

The dean smiled sleepily and shook his head, "Now Grimmy, I told ya before call me Stark. We're on a first name basis here."

Stark hiccuped and motioned for him to sit down. When Grimmjow had sat down, Stark's expression changed drastically. The room got deadly quiet and Stark leaned over his desk and whispered quietly to Grimmjow.

"I know something that you don't know and it's not good."

Grimmjow's eyes widened and his thoughts immediately shifted to the strawberry. He knew about them?

"Your fly's open Grimm." Stark whispered again. followed by a deep chuckle.

Grimmjow let out his breath and stood up. "Was that all you wanted?"

Stark continued to laugh, holding his stomach, like it might fall off if he didn't. "Your fly is still open. You should really get that."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and made a mental note to never go to any of these so called "meetings" if Stark was obviously drunk.

"I have to go, but thanks for nothin'...Stark" Grimmjow said playfully before he closed the door behind him and went back to his office. It was fruit time!

* * *

"Where the hell were ya after school? We were suppose ta go with my mom to shop, Ichi!"

"Oh, for the love of God, Shinji!" Ichigo said furiously. "I've said sorry like a million fuckin' times, let it go damn it!"

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING!"

"You know what? I need some air. I'm outta here till ya calm down," Ichigo said as he pounded his arm on the door, causing the lock to split. He slammed the door behind him, leaving the blonde standing melancholy.

"What now Ichigo?" He said to himself aloud. "What a way to spend an afternoon."

Ichgio walked towards a local bar and made his way in. He slowly approached the familiar bartender.

"Hey Ken. Double martini with a dash of cognac. 3 cubes."

"You got it, kid." The large man said as she intentionally poured the young man his drink in a fragile glass. Ichigo was a second away from gulping down his alcohol, but was interrupted by a sudden vibration in his pocket. He set his drink down on the table and incoherently read a text from the man that almost lost him a friend.

_"12732 Hartridge Drive. Be there in 15. Dress casually."_

Ichigo smiled devilishly as he replied to the man that was giving him heaven in hell. Grimmjow was quickly becoming a way to escape his crappy life.

_"Alright, Grimmjow :)"_

_

* * *

_

**HEY! Longest chapter yet, yay! There was a bit of smexyness. Even some emotional stuff. Added like 3 more characters. Can anybody guess who the 2 hidden characters are? We tried to put some info in there for you guys, I hope it all worked out ok. Review? :)**_  
_


	5. Caress

Ring. Ring. RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Shinji giggled loudly and answered his phone for the umpteenth time, completely ignoring Ichigo.

"Hehe,Hello!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. Who the fuck was he talking to _now_? Shinji's phone had been ringing non-stop since last night. Ichigo sighed loudly and was extremely grateful that it was Saturday. Shinji had also been complaining about Ichigo not spending any time with him. So Ichigo had turned down Grimmjow,GRIMMJOW, to spend today with his best friend. But now it was like he didn't even exist. Whoever was on the phone had him giggling and making little annoying noises.

Ichigo sighed again and walked out the room,making sure to grab his phone before his departure. He closed the door quietly, cutting off a, "EEP! Really?" from Shinji in a stupid silly-happy voice.

The day hadn't even really started and he was already starting to get a major headache. He tapped the screen on his phone and clicked on the number 2, Grimmjow's speed dial. Ichigo realized that he was indeed incredibly retarded to turn down the man and now he regretted it. He held the phone up to his ear and listened as the ringer began to try and connect with Grimmjow's phone.

* * *

Grimmjow looked up from his laptop and over his glasses furiously, "Who the fuck are you talking to Nnoitra?"

Nnoitra had been off and on the phone non-stop and Grimmjow was desperately trying to get his work done. Even though he had had about a month to get it down. He eyed the tall lanky boy and grumbled when the young male gave him the finger. Grimmjow growled and removed his glasses preparing to cuss out the stupid delinquent but instead let his mouth hang open when he heard a familiar name escape from Nnoitra's mouth.

"Nah,ya name ain't gonna be Hirako anymore when I get through with ya."

Hirako? He wasn't talking to Shinji was he? Grimmjow snapped his fingers, grabbing Nnoitra's attention. Grimmjow mouthed the words, "Hang up,now!" Nnoitra rolled his eyes but did as he was told. Grimmjow didn't usually care about who he talked to but he must've have obviously done something wrong. Nnoitra hit some button on his phone that made a soft clicking noise and then looked up at his blue-haired guardian.

"What Grimm?"

Grimmjow swallowed his impulse and tried not to scream what he really wanted to say. "Was that Shinji Hirako?"

Nnoitra made a face that resembled surprise and growled a bit, shifting his long frame so that his legs took up the remainder of the couch, "Yeah,so? You know 'im or somethin?"

"He's one of my students asshole," Grimmjow said with much heat in his voice. Why was Shinji so damn annoying? He always had to be doing something. Sometimes some people just needed to sit the hell down!

Nnoitra grunted and stood up stretching, "Ain't my problem Grimm." With that he walked away, down the softly lighted hallway.

Grimmjow pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and his pointer finger. That tall bastard was going to give him a heart attack.

He had taken in Nnoitra about 3 days ago due to his banishment from his own home. His parents had asked Grimmjow as a favor for a good friend. The only problem was that he didn't really give two shits about Nnoitra's parents. He was already 18 so his parents didn't have any problem with it. Nnoitra got in fights, put kids in the hospital, stayed out late and skipped school for the most part. His parents had pretty much given up on him. Nnoitra didn't care though, He claimed to hate his father for being so weak and his mother just for being a woman. There was something twisted inside Nnoitra that nobody knew about. And he didn't want anybody to know but it could be the end of his own life one day if he wasn't careful.

Grimmjow leaned back in his chair and sighed. How the fuck did they even meet?

* * *

It was the beginning of Nnoitra's senior year and the seniors were required to take a college road trip to all of the local colleges. Nnoitra grumbled when he heard the news. College was stupid in is opinion. But Nnoitra was no dummy. Just because he skipped school and cussed out all of his teachers didn't mean that he was stupid. Nnoitra secretly did all of the work that he could. For some reason he had this endless burning desire to make his father proud of him. His father's career as a successful lawyer often came down on Nnoitra. People expected him to be as smart and successful as his father. And for a while Nnoitra did try to met everyone's standards. When his father hadn't noticed him he became violent. He had tapped into his demon side when he was in 8th grade. No one had corrected him on it so he continued to let it eat away at him. He stopped trying to please people and stopped caring about what other people said. His frustration and disappoint was taken out on everyone else. The fear that people emitted just by seeing his face, gave him some kind of relief. At least someone payed attention to him. However, he still longed for his father to at least say something good to him.

His senior class had all piled into their tour bus and set off onto their trip. Nnoitra sat in the back of the bus hoping that no one would sit anywhere near him but he was thoroughly pissed when Tesla, his own fan club, sat in the seat next to him. Nnoitra grumbled and looked out the window, ignoring the small blond. Tesla's head dropped in disappoint but he never left Nnoitra's side. Tesla was the only person that seemed to give Nnoitra the time of day. They had every class together, much to Nnoitra's demise. He absolutely hated Tesla but he didn't know why. Maybe it was his obedience or his determination to get Nnoitra to talk to him. Or maybe the kid was simply in love with him.

Nnoitra had basically experimented on Tesla. Nnoitra always knew that he didn't give a fuck about women but he wasn't sure if he was quite sure if he was gay or not. His freshman year in high school he had decided to act on his curiosity. He invited the openly gay boy,Tesla to help him with his science project. When Tesla had arrived Nnoitra simply fucked him in the science lab. That day marked the day that Tesla became attached the taller male. At that point he was inseparable from Nnoitra. Nnoitra absolutely hated himself for making the little shit fall in love with him but something good did happen that day. He found out that he enjoyed tight asses.

The bus ride seemed to last just a bit too long for Nnoitra's taste. He was extremely grateful with the bus came to a stop. Nnoitra catapulted himself out of his seat and was the first one off the bus. They had arrived at Karakura University. All students oohed and awed at the campus. Nnoitra even found himself letting his eyes wander across the large mass of land.

The tour had began with a short stout woman who took them from place to place. They had been to almost every subject and the only thing that seemed to interest Nnoitra was woodshop. But they had skipped over that. The woman announced that had been through all of the core classes and now were moving on to classes that the university students could pick themselves.

"About fuckin time," Nnoitra grumbled to himself, causing a clinging Tesla to pout and hold on to his arm more. Nnoitra shook Tesla loose and walked up to the middle of the group.

The group made it's way to the auditorium where a group of students were on a stage. Shinji's loud voice called out to the others, "Come on! We don't have that much time to practice and I still need to do my solo."

Nnoitra's eyes wandered over to the speaker and his eyes popped out of his head. He raked his eyes over the slim blond. He was shorter than him, but then again everybody was. He had long blond hair that only complimented his curves. Shinji bent over backwards, stretching and Nnoitra felt a lump form in his throat. Blondie was cute. The woman wobbled over to Shinji and whispered something to him that was inaudible to everyone else. Shinji stood tall and smiled widely, flipping his long hair over his shoulder.

"Welcome to Karakura University! I'm Shinji and I'm a second year student here."

Shinji smiled again and looked over the group of seniors. His eyes came to a immediate halt when he noticed Nnoitra's grin. Shinji held his gaze before he spoke again letting a small smirk appear onto his lips, "This is a very diverse university so you can pretty much major in anything you want." Another pause. Nnoitra's grim was growing with every word that left Shinji's small but oh-so appealing mouth. "My major is dance, as you can see." Shinji held out his arms, gesturing to the stage and large auditorium.

Shinji continued to talk and occasionally stopped to let some of the seniors ask questions. Nnoitra kept his hand down though, vowing to himself that he would see the cute little blonde later. After the group had had lunch in the cafeteria they were allowed a hour to themselves but when that hour was up that had to meet back up at the bus to go to the next school. A hour was plenty of time for Nnoitra.

Shinji grabbed his bag and swung it over his shoulder as he exited the auditorium. He closed and locked the doors with the key around his neck. He turned and nearly "eeped" as Nnoitra towered over him with his shit-eating grin plastered on his face. Shinji looked up at him,not noticing just how tall he was until now. Shinji tried to say something but it only came out in a peep as Nnoitra ran his tongue along Shinji's neck. Shinji whined as he felt the wet warmth.

"Where can we be alone?" Nnoitra whispered into the blonde's ear in a husky voice. He was hard already.

Shinji didn't hesitate with finding a empty room. The door had just barely closed when Nnoitra began to attack Shinji's lips wildly. Shinji lost his breath as he tongue began to fight Nnoitra's. The little breath that he did have came out gasps and whines. Nnoitra picked up Shinji placing him on top of a table. He attacked his neck with multiples kisses. Shinji smiled through his hushed moans. He was so hard already and he didn't even know the guy. The thought rung a bell in Shinji's head and he immediately pushed Nnoitra off and away from his neck.

"W-wait? How old are you kid? And I don't even know your name."

Shinji pushed his hair out of his face but never took his eyes off of the larger boy. Nnoitra grunted but answered the question nonetheless.

"I'm 18 Blondie."

Shinji smiled at his nickname and put a crook in his finger, beckoning for Nnoitra to come closer. Nnoitra obeyed quickly pulling himself out of his pants and working furiously at Shinji's sweat pants. For him to be so slim, his pants sure were tight. Shinji's hands traveled down to massage Nnoitra's now pulsing cock. The warmth of it made Shinji's own cock tingle and pulse. Nnoitra could feel himself getting aroused and quickly flipped the small blond over on his hands and knees. Pulling his pants down, revealing his ass Nnoitra grunted, feeling his own length. He growled realizing that he had never been this hard before. Shinji giggled and wiggled his ass, ultimately begging for Nnoitra's cock in his ass.

Nnoitra ungracefully spit his hand and rubbed it on himself. Groaning at the stiffness at his now reddened cock. Blondie boy had him so turned on. Nnoitra pulled Shinji's ass closer to him and pressed the head of his cock towards Shinji's entrance. Shinji whined rather loudly as he felt the enormous length dig into him. Nnoitra didn't waste any time. Looking up at the clock, he cursed to himself and began to pick up speed, making the table squeak against the tiled floor. Shinji's whines turned into moans. Nnoitra placed his hands firmly on Shinji's hips and he plunged into him deeper. Shinji screamed as Nnoitra's pace quickened. Nnoitra was slapping inside of Shinji, eliciting multiple moans and screams. Shinji's hand glided over Nnoitra's and he held there, desperately trying not to be split in half. Nnoitra was huge. 11.4 inches to be exact and at that moment every last centimeter of him was brushing deeply into Shinji's ass that might as well been a virgin. Noting the time again Nnoitra realized that he would never cum like this so he pulled out of Shinji,making him whimper and flipped him onto his back. Nnoitra spread his legs and resumed his spot in the tight warmth once more.

"Fuck,Blondie" Nnoitra grunted as Shinji began to move his hips with him,creating just a bit of friction between them.

Shinji giggled/moaned in response. Nnoitra kept up his pace and was delighted when Shinji screamed loudly. He had struck his prostate. Nnoitra picked up his speed slamming into the same spot again and again and again. Shinji clawed and raked at Nnoitra's shirt begging him to keep going.

"Nnnachh,f-fuc..."

Shinji tugged at his painfully hard cock,triggering his immediate orgasm. Shinji whined loudly. In the process, his ass muscles clamped down on Nnoitra's cock pending his release. Nnoitra came inside the smaller boy with a deep,low grunt. Nnoitra didn't have time to relax, as he had 3 minutes to get back to the bus or he was surely going to get suspended...again. Shinji noticed his rush and took a pen from his bag, writing his number on Nnoitra's hand. Nnoitra kissed him chastely and ran out the door, leaving Shinji to stare at the spot that he had once been in. Shinji smiled and giggled to himself. That was the best sex that he had had in a very long time.

Nnoitra made it to the bus just in time. Tesla had saved his seat for him but Nnoitra was in too good of a mood to let the annoying kid get to him. Nnoitra looked at the palm of his hand and let a slow smile onto his lips. He was so going to call Blondie later.

Later that day Shinji had had the worst limp of his life. Ichigo had noticed and couldn't help but say something as a caring friend.

"What the hell happened to you Shinji?"

Shinji fell limply onto his bed and smiled widely at his best friend. "It hurt so good Ichi."

* * *

Ichigo put his phone back in his pocket, only to grip it again slowly to incoherently read a text from the man who was a second from bedding him.

__

Doors Open

Ichigo smiled devilishly at his BlackBerry. Now he's able to walk in? Not a moment later, his good state of mind was demolished by 3 stable thoughts:

1) What if he catches me fucking her husband in HER bed?

2) Will she file for divorce if she catches us?

3) Will she shoot me?

So many things swiveled in his mind. He tried to imagine Grimmjow's head bobbing up and down in his lap to get his mind off his wife, but failed miserably. He didn't want Grimmjow to notice his fear, so he sucked it up. If Grimmjow didn't care, then why the hell should he? It was HIS wife.

Ichigo stepped out his car and headed straight for Grimmjow's doorknob. He was stopped when the door flung open and a tall shirtless man with mid-thigh length boxers and an almost perfect, no, scratch that, perfect grin greeted him warmly.

" You comin' in? It's breezy in mid-October, ya know."

"Yes, Grimmjow. If ya opened the door, why'd ya text me?"

"I wanted to make a proper entrance, Ichi."

"Please don't call me that, Grimmjow."

"Why, my little berry?"

"Fuck you."

"Hard ta get, huh? So fuckin' sexy."

"Whatever." Ichigo hid it, but he actually loved being called such a provocative and hot name by a sex god like him. Oh how much it made him drool.

"Enough of this chit-chat. Let's go upstairs."

"Wh-What?" Ichigo found himself starstrucked.

"Yeah, dick. What, ya expect me ta fuck ya stupid on tile? Wow. I guess you didn't learn your lesson when I threw away your assignment in your face."

"Fuck you for that! I worked hard as hell!"

"Well, fuck lies cause ya crammed it in one night."

"Fuck I didn't!" Ichigo was such a terrible liar, and Grimmjow could see through him like open doors.

"Oh yeah? Then why was the date 11 October and it was due on the 12th?"

"Didn't you say no more chit-chat?"

"Sure. Let's go. " Grimmjow said as he drug Ichigo up the stairs.

"My room's right here."

"Ya mean, OUR room, as in your wife?"

"Fuck her. She's banging my boss, told me she was going on a business trip a DAY before she went, and took my kids with her without asking."

"Oh, and so I'm your little revenge fuck buddy, then?"

"No, Ichigo. I like ya. Alot."

"Oh yeah? Show me then. Fuck me hard and fast till I pass out wrapped around ya."

"A whole lot."

Before Ichigo could verbally continue, he was gladly interrupted by a hard kiss given from the older man.

"Let me show you how committed I am then."

"I'm all hands."

Grimmjow slammed Ichigo up against the wall and took is time nipping all across his Adam's Apple. Ichigo began to undress him without consult, Grimmjow only giving attention to the hot dirty mouth he was now intruding. Ichigo took his right hand and placed it on Grimmjow's chin to lower his jaw, sticking his tongue viciously in the older man's mouth, gliding it's tip across his gums. Their tongue's fought in caress as they began to link together, resulting in erect cocks . Grimmjow let out a quite loud moan and it made Ichigo want to explode. The younger man's cock began to twitch, finally catching Grimmjow's attention as he kneeled down to release a half hard member. Ichigo bit his lip harshly and waited fearlessly for his cock to be in the warm mouth he'd kill to return to.

"Are ya gonna cum already?"

"No asshole."

"Good. Now watch and learn kid." The older man spoke as he yanked Ichigo's boxer's down, almost swallowing him whole down his throat.

"Oh fuck...Yes...Uhh...oh...Fuck, Grimm."

"Grimm? I love it, Ichi."

Grimmjow began to quicken his pace and wrapped his tongue around the pinnacle of Ichigo's now fully aroused member, nearly causing him to ejaculate early. As Ichigo watched spiky blue hair osculate vertically below his pelvic bone, he lost all sense of control and a thick creamy white liquid dripped down from Grimmjow's lip. Ichigo tilted his head back and took steady breathes to regain stamina. He had a feeling that wasn't all that he was cumming, and he was right. Grimmjow licked the side of his lip and threw himself on the mattress.

"Come here." He said richly.

Ichigo walked over to him and was ass down deliberately slammed into his cock, Ichigo now taking him whole. Grimmjow positioned himself before he began to heavily pound the young man, but felt it needed something far more.

"Strawberries taste amazing with whipped cream."

"But, if you eat them soft and hard, they taste and feel amazing in your mouth."

"Well, let's just see then."

That was the spark. The extra adrenaline he needed to fuck the shit out of the young man. At that, Grimmjow repeatedly pounded himself into the younger man. The fast, hard, but steady strokes left Ichigo panting. He was beginning to lose consciousness but incredibly gaining pleasure and desire. Ichigo came, and the mass scattered across his bedspread. Ichigo and Grimmjow both fell flat on the mattress, nearly hitting their heads on the headboard, Grimmjow now cumming on the satin silk sheets, and non-defiantly passed out on the cotton mattress, waiting for what was coming the next day.

* * *

**Yo! So,how did we do? In case you haven't noticed,I,Lady Erin write these notes at the end of each chapter. I wrote the first part with Nnoitra and Shinji! It took me like 2 hours but I feel so accomplished. Mistress Bee wrote the second part with the awesome sexiness with Grimm and Ichi. There's so going to be some major character development with Nnoi and most likely Shinji,so it won't just be all about Ichigo and Grimmjow**. **So review? Btw,I think we did pretty damn good this time! Lol,anyway wil be updating most likely on saturday or sunday. But after that I'm all yours for a whole month!**


	6. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

It has come to our attention that have no received any NEW reviews since our last chapter,which was about a week and a half ago. We're not expecting you guys to always review every chapter a the time but we could at least get a damn email. Reviews are like encouragement for us to keep writing. With out we don't want to write anymore. So don't take this as a cry for attention but more like a advertisement ad. So until we either get reviews on our last chapter, recieve an email OR get inspiration, we wil NOT be updating this story or starting any other ones.

Sincerely,

The shit starters


	7. I need your help!

HEYYYY! This is Lady Erin and I'm gonna start off saying yes,I know that this is yet ANOTHER friggin Author's Note but I'm stuck guys! I need your help. I've been working on other projects so now I'm asking all of you wonderful fans to do me a favor. I need some ideas for the next chapter. I want to focus on Nnoitra and Shinji,so please only focus on them guys! If you could be so awesome to please submit your AWESOME ideas in a review or send me a message before the end of the week or Saturday! If I don't get enough ideas or I can't find one that I like, then I'll extend the deadline for submitting ideas. The most FRESH idea will be used in the next chapter and the fan that came up with it will be given credit either in the beginning or the end of the chapter. Most likely the end because it would be weird to put it in the beginning lol. But yup! That's all I need and I'M SUPPER SORRY FOR BEING SUCH AN ASSHOLE-ISH WRITER. I promise that the next chapter will be friggin amazing!

~Lady Erin


	8. Break down

Nnoitra bit down on his lip with a grimace, "I hate the fuckin' cold."

It was almost the end of October but it felt like it was the middle of December, "Damn global warming."

It was cold, freezing actually but yet Nnoitra had set out for one of his midnight walks to where ever the hell he felt like going.

He had started doing this ever Grimmjow had taken him in. It was like a way to reflect on his situation.

He liked being alone but at the same time he really wanted someone by his side.

He thought of Shinji.

Nnoitra smiled to himself as images of the small blond boy danced in his head. He had never taken so much interest in someone but Shinji was just too weird!

He had to find out more about him. Although it was a bit awkward that they're greeting usually consisted of repeated rough sex.

One of Nnoitra's favorite things.

stopped walking and looked up. In his random thoughts of Shinji he had walked in a complete circle back to his new house. Nnoitra looked up and sighed.

With a huff,he walked slowly inside of the house. So much for his walk.

* * *

Shinji giggled to himself as he entered through the doors of the little cafe. He had was a bit late but there was his smiling face staring up at Shinji. Shinji giggled again and walked over to the small blonde,kissing his cheek sweetly.

"Hey,Tesla."

Tesla blushed at Shinji's actions and he hugged Shinji tightly.

They had been dying to see each other after last week when he Tesla had came to one of Shinji's shows.

They had became instant best friends.

They exchanged numbers and Shinji answered all of Tesla questions who seemed to be star struck.

He had his own fan club now,including Nnoitra. However, Tesla had kept his friendship with Shinji a secret from Nnoitra, knowing that they had been together a few times.

Shinji had absolutely no idea that Nnoitra even knew Tesla and vice versa. And Tesla was going to keep it that way for as long as he could.

Shinji sat down at the small table and began small talk with the blonde boy.

They ordered their food and continued on with their, well date.

That was one way of putting it.

* * *

Nnoitra grunted as he walked down the sidewalk, his hands in his front pockets. He grumbled to himself, a bit irritated, "Fuck Grimm,makin me go get a fuckin job."

That morning Grimmjow had woken Nnoitra up, not much longer after he came in from his midnight walk.

"Get up. You gotta work."

Nnoitra grunted and pulled the sheets back over his large body, "Get the fuck out Grimm."

Grimmjow pulled the sheets off of him again and punched him swiftly in the side.

"I said get up asshole! You gotta be at work in 40 minutes."

Grimmjow walked out of the room and headed to the kitchen to make coffee,they were both going to need it.

Nnoitra held his side and rolled out of the bed. A frown evident on his face.

Nnoitra finished getting ready in record time,even going as far to wear a tie.

The white tie complimented the black,Calvin Klein button up shirt and the dark skinny jeans. His bright white converse, almost sparkling,making the outfit look that much better.

Yeah,Nnoitra was didn't take anything from anybody but when it came to how he dressed, he was always on point.

Grimmjow smiled through his sip of coffee and offered Nnoitra a cup.

Nnoitra scoffed but sat down for a cup nonetheless.

Grimmjow smiled again, gesturing to his outfit.

"So you got ready and you even wore a tie."

A bit of amusement was in his voice and Nnoitra scoffed again. Taking a quick sip of he burning hot coffee.

"Shit,Grimm. You drink this shit?"

His nose turned up in disgust and Nnoitra stood.

"Imma head out now."

Grimmjow looked up from the newspaper that he was now reading and removed his glasses.

"It's the cafe on the right side of the street. When you get there just let him know that you're with me."

Nnoitra waved at Grimmjow loosely with his hand and closed the door behind him.

Damn,Grimmjow for making him work but at least he had money to take out Shinji now.

Nnoitra opened up the door to the tiny cafe and almost cursed aloud when he his damn fan club.

He was about to turn his head and completely ignore the smaller boy but then he heard a familiar giggle.

"Oh,Tesla you're so crazy sometimes."

Tesla blushed and Nnoitra twitched.

The same giggle came again.

That wasn't...no!

Of course it wasn't.

Nnoitra unknowingly walked over to the table where the giggle had come from but before he could get any closer, Tesla's eyes widened with fear.

"Um,Shin-chan maybe we should get going."

Tesla began to move around frantically,trying to find some way to get out of there before Nnoitra made it to their table.

Shinji turned around,asking Tesla why he was in such a rush.

Tesla was up now,pushing Shinji towards the door.

He was stopped when,a tall lanky frame,cut off their escape route.

Shinji eyes travled up and he smiled cheerfully.

"Nnoi!"

He threw his arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.

Nnoitra let his arms sit there. His gaze was fixed on the other blonde.

Tesla squirmed inside of himself.

He hadn't wanted Nnoitra to find out like this.

Shinji pushed himself off of Nnoitra and looked between the two.

"What's with the staring contest? You two know each other or somethin?"

His question had fallen on deaf ears,for Nnoitra was already launching himself to Tesla. His hands out,as if to choke the boy.

Tesla shirked in fear and backed up into the now vacant table.

Shinji gasped and pulled at Nnoitra's waist,desperately trying to removed the large boy off of Tesla.

The other people in the cafe "cooed" and "awed" at the scene. But no one actually did anything to stop it.

Good drama and a bit of violence was just something that every person loved apparently.

Nnoitra growled at his frustration. Why couldn't this little bitch just stay still?

Shinji threw himself in the middle of the two and smakced at Nnoitra's hands.

"Nnoi! The fuck are you doin?"

His face as flushed and his little chest rose and fell at a quick pace.

Nnoitra pointed at Tesla and growled again.

"Since when you start hangin out with him?"

Shinji turned to look at a terrified Tesla.

"Who? Tesla?"

Nnoitra grunted and lost what little control that he had had in the fist place.

"No,the waitress,OF COURSE TESLA DAMN IT!"

Shinji's eyes widened. Nnoitra was this upset?

"Nnoi. We're just friends."

Shinji's voice was quiet but his words were solid.

Nnoitra ran a hand through his long black hair.

"Just friends? Sure,Tesla can't be friends with anyone without fallin head over fuckin heels for 'im first!"

Nnoitra had a crazed look in his eyes and he was breathing heavily.

Tesla whimpered.

"WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU ASSHOLE!"

Shini's voice rose,trying to match Nnoitra's volume.

In his eyes he was attacking Tesla for no reason at all.

Nnoitra hissed through clenched teeth and pulled Shinji out of the cafe and into the back alley.

Shinji was ready to protest but Nnoitra collapsed into him.

His tall body leaning against Shinji's,closing the space between them.

His head fell to Shinji's shoulders and he sighed.

"Just promise me that you won't give me up."

Shinji's breath caught in his throat. What had he done.

"I-I promise Nnoi."

Shinji placed his hand in Nnoitra's hair,massaging his scalp.

Nnoitra sighed again. He needed someone to be patient with him.

He needed someone that was going to love him. But at the same time he didn't know how to tell Shinji that he wanted him to be that person.

His heart slowed down but Nnoitra didn't move. He wanted to stay like this for a little while.

Shinji always made him feel better,even though he never knew what what was wrong.

* * *

**OI! It's Lady Erin and I came back to life! I was dead for a while but I'm back now. I'm super sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out but Mistress Bee has already finished chapter 7 so that should be out pretty soon after this one. So credit to Jynx119 for giving the inspiration to write this chapter. You guys can always request ideas for the next chapters if you want. I'm always open for new ideas. Oh,and if you can't tell I changed the format of the story up a little,I'm most likely going to start writing my chapters like this. I like it better this way. So anyway review? **


	9. Introduction to hell

Grimmjow's head fell hard on his desk with a slight thud. It was almost a quarter till midnight and he was still trapped in his office. Why? Oh,wait because he had assigned an a load of homework the previous day! So there he was,looking at the enormous stack of papers that were kind of intimidating. He sighed to himself and pushed his glasses back up his nose with his forefinger. He was getting home for a while. Besides it wasn't like he had anything to look forward to. Ichigo was gone for the weekend visiting his family or something like that and his wife was currently cheating on him. Not that he could actually complain but hey, it didn't mean that he still couldn't be just a little mad about it.

He shook his head,relinquishing the thoughts out of his head. With a deep low grunt he picked up his pen and commenced to grading the the papers yet again.

* * *

"So yer gonna be gone for the whole weekend?"

Shinji said as a question but to Ichigo it came out as more of a whine. Ichigo sighed as he folded another shirt to put it in his duffel bag.

"Yes,Shin. I'll be gone for the whole weekend."

"The _whole _weekend?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and walked into the bathroom for his toothbrush.

"The _whole_ weekend Shinji. I'm not even gonna be gone for a long time."

Shinji pouted and plopped down on his mattress.

"Fine...just tell him I said hi."

"Mmk just stop harassing me."

Ichigo zipped his bag closed and grabbed his jacket. He had told Grimmjow that he was going to see his family for the weekend but Renji was in town and he figured that at the very least the red-haired man deserved to see him. Ichigo knew that he needed to tell him about Grimmjow but he didn't know how. And it wasn't exactly something that he wanted to tell his boyfriend in the first place. Ichigo couldn't even believe him, now that he was thinking about it. _He_ was the one cheating? _Him_? Ichigo was always faithful! He tried not to do things to people that he wouldn't like but by the looks of it, he had failed...miserably.

Shinji rubbed Ichigo's back thoughtfully.

"It'll be ok. Just at least try and save the heartbreak part."

Ichigo nodded his head numbly and took a deep breath.

There was no need to be sad just yet. But it was good that he was preparing himself for it.

Ichigo said his goodbyes to his roommate and ventured to where he would be meeting the person that he dreaded yet longed to see.

* * *

Nnoitra grinned widely as Shinji had called him letting him know that he had the dorm to himself. He quickly grabbed his red hoodie to battle the late fall breeze and set out to see his man.

Shinji hung up his phone with a soft giggle. Just because Ichigo was sad didn't mean that _he _couldn't have fun. Or at least that was how Shinji looked at it.

Even though Ichigo didn't necessarily agree with Shinji's "fuck buddy" he was on board with it as long as he was happy and he didn't bring him home while he was there. Which happened to be a habit of Shinji's. When he had told Ichigo about his consistent recent sex he had made sure not to mention any names. It wasn't that he was ashamed or anything, he just found it safer to keep it as hush hush as possible. On on the other hand,Grimmjow had a very strong hunch that Nnoitra was messing around with Shinji. He hadn't really said anything just yet because of the other problems he was having at home but it was definitely an issue that needed to be addressed later.

* * *

Ichigo knocked on the door rapidly but quietly. He was suppose to be meeting Renji at the _Sakura Inn. _But by the looks of it,it appeared that nobody was even in the hotel room. Just as Ichigo had turned on his heel to walk away the door swung open. Renji stood, a wide smile glued to his face. Ichigo turned slowly,not quite ready to see the man. But he didn't have much time to think things over because Renji pulled him into the room,attacking him with a bear hug. Ichigo's legs dragged behind him and he tried desperately to not blush as Renji kissed his cheek.

After compsoing himself,the taller man,tightened his grip on Ichigo.

"I missed you."

Renji whispered into Ichigo's ear,making him squirm on the inside. He didn't deserve this kind of affection. Not from,not from anybody. He was absolutely disgusting in his mind. He was a deceiver. And he couldn't lie to Renji anymore. He couldn't lie to Grimmjow anymore. It was wrong and he was going to set it straight right now. Ichigo pushed himself off of Ichigo and looked into his eyes. Chocolate to Sepia eyes. Ichigo broke the connection and sighed. He took a seat on the bed and motioned for the other man to come and sit next to him. Renji followed,a puzzled look on his face.

Ichigo sighed again and blew the breath out of his breath in a huff. Here it was. The moment of truth. Placing his hand over Renji's and looking into his eyes once again,he swallowed his pride,his ignorance and his bliss all in one to finally clear up the cloudiness.

"I...have something to tell you."

* * *

**OI! Tis Lady Erin and I am back from the dead! I've been dead for a while and yesh...I died again. Lol,but here is the looooooooooooooooong missing chapter of Ignorance! It is indeed short but I got crazy writer's block so it was either super long and about absolutely NOTHING or short and develop the plot. So I went with the short option. Anyway I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter and I will be working on this story for a while. Which means that every other story by meh is being put on hold. Uhhh,yeah I think that's it. But uhh,go check out Agro Dolce but Mistress Bee! It's really good and you guys aren't showing her enough love! But before you go and praise her,review me! Hehe,I loves you guys! Btw,a bit of info,things are gonna start goin a bit downhill from this chapter on. It's part of the plot so don't hate me!  
**

**~Lady Erin  
**


	10. Wake up call

**I'd like to say thank you to BlackGrlOtaku. Seeing your review just gave me that extra unmph to get out of my bed and write this friggin chapter. So this chapter is dedicated to you. ^.^ **

**Smiles :)**

* * *

"I…Have something to tell you."

Renji smiled sweetly.

"Me too. I've wanted to tell you this every day since I left. But it can wait. You go first."

"No! I mean, you go first!", Ichigo smirked innocently. He didn't want Renji to notice any non-gumption in his tone. It was bad enough he had to break it to him.

"You sure? It's a lot to take in, ya know."

Fuck no it wasn't. No were near as fucked up as Ichigo's excuse. Ichigo received chills to the thought and tried to gain some type of consciousness and cleared his throat, moving around to finally hear a satisfying "click" in his spinal cord.

"It can't be that bad..." Ichigo said aloud, trying to reassure himself.

Renji took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Reaching for Ichigo's hand and holding in between his, he smiled once again and said in the sweetest and most calming voice possible.

"I love you."

Ichigo's face dropped to the ground. He wasn't expecting that. Damn Renji! Ichigo had never been the type to hurt anyone. And it killed him that he hid Grimmjow away from him. Renji was faithful and deserved to know the truth. And Ichigo made sick himself knowing how much of an asshole he was when he did what he did to him. Renji didn't deserve to be treated like that after he had MAJOR intimidation to fuck anyone back at the Force, and he still stood his ground and said, "No thanks. I have a fiancee back in Japan." Ichigo snapped back into it and spoke clearly.

"I love you so much more, Renji."

His heart hurt. But he wasn't lying when he said the words. It was true and he knew it was but he was just a cheater. But how was he suppose to tell Renji now? Renji seemed so happy with his words. His eyes were lit up and he had that cute goofy smile on his face,the smile that he only showed to Ichigo. But he couldn't fix it and before he knew it Renji then smashed his lips over Ichigo's, causing the young man to lose his balance and fall to the floor. Renji slowly began to take control over his body, biting and nipping all across his neck, making it even more inconvenient for Ichigo to tell Renji about his revenous "Affair."

The large man then continued invading Ichigo's personal space, directing his hand down towards the young man's member, massaging his pant zipper. Ichigo's eyes shot up as he remembered those movements being plagued by Grimmjow the other night. Ichigo's muscles tightened and sent heavy vibes shooting in and out of his rectum. Renji stiffened to the view and shooed Ichigo to the ground, arising to tear apart of his leather belt. Ichigo tilted his head back and bit his lip harshly while watching Renji work on his lower abdomen. Renji slowly escalated his hand over Ichigo's tinted boxers and slipped his index finger in the front side of them. He then got impatient and took his right hand and completely ripped them off. Ichigo began to moan loudly, only furthering Renji's already half-hard cock, and pushed Renji off of him.

"What the f..." Ichigo cupped Renji's mouth and directed his hands over his shirt, hastily unraveling his shirt buttons. The young man yanked Renji's top open, revealing hard sunkissed pecks, and confidently applied his lips over them, causing Renji to grind his hardened member over the young man's left thigh. Ichigo sucked hard over Renji's nipples and lightly caressed Renji's love handles with his middle fingers. Ichigo licked and swallowed his lips before Renji slammed his hand over Ichigo's gamboge tinted spikes, and nearly forced the young man to suck him off. Ichigo repeated Renji's moves and pulled out Renji's cock, teasing it's tip with his tongue. Ichigo now eager, wrapped the wet figure around the middle of the older man's member, causing Renji's skin to become hot and pink. As Ichigo began to work, Renji began to trace the outlines of his nipples with his fingers, making them wet and numb. Ichigo continued on, hurting so much inside. This was just another way of pleasing him in some sort, making something "positive" on his side when he told him. It killed him inside just to be in Renji's presence at a time like that. Fucking him was just another way of saying "sorry".

"Ahh,Ichi!" Renji shouted loudly. Ichigo pulled back and swallowed while looking up to see a startled and painful Renji, kneeling down and holding his cock in a defensive manor.

"What the Hell?"

"Ya fuckin' bit me!"

Ichigo had apparently gotten carried away in blowing him and pulling back that he bit Renji on the winks. Renji felt his dick create some type of matter after he held it in a very tight position. He looked down and saw a large red sore on the tip of his penis, looking down at Ichigo with fervor. Ichigo's world completely crashed after that. Not only had he fucked someone else, he also bit his dick, something a gay man should never even attempt to do.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!"

"Ichigo! It's fine, alright? You might have nearly broke my dick, but it doesn't really hurt."

Ichigo broke in a dude-gasm and wrapped his arms tightly around Renji's neck, planting a large kiss over his silk soft figures, while lightly patting his finger over the bruised area of Renji's cock. Renji kissed back, but only more needy, and placed his hand over Ichigo's neck, reeling him in closer for a more easier angle. Ichigo, now feeling hell, couldn't take anymore, and broke loose from the connection.

"Renji! God,I can't do this anymore."

Renji sat up quickly, composing himself and looking at his lover with wild eyes, "Wha..What do you mean, you can't do _this_ anymore?"

Ichigo ran a hand, through his carrot colored spikes and sighed.

"You should probably, get dressed for this."

Not knowing why but not exactly wanting to wait any longer, Renji did as he was told and sat down promptly on the bed. Ichigo followed suit and looked fiercely into Renji's eyes. It was time. If all went well and if Kami loved him then Renji wouldn't want to bash his head in right then and there. Just as Ichigo parted his lips to speak his phone began to ring.

Silently thinking the gods for such a distraction, his relief quickly turned to horror as he read his caller I.D.

Grimmjow.

Ichigo stood quickly, explaining to Renji that he had to take this and that he would be back. Ichigo answered his phone and was greeted with a low grunt.

"I told you not to call me asshole!"

"Mehh, sorry. I've been bored. The fuck are you doin' anyway? I called like three times."

Ichigo growled and punched the wall. Here he was stuck in between love and sin and Grimmjow was nonchalantly stalking him.

"Now is not a good time, Grimmjow. The whole weekend is not a good time! What do you want?"

Ichigo could hear Grimmjow readjust the phone and take a breath.

"What, you with your boyfriend or somethin'?

Ichigo's whole body froze and his confusion and fear shifted to anger. Anger towards Grimmjow. Anger about letting himself get so far deep into this mess. He blamed himself but Grimmjow was certainly at fault as well.

"Fuck you."

Ichigo hung up on Grimmjow, mid sentence and deleted his number immediately. That was the end of that. Maybe he shouldn't have based his decision on anger but at the moment, Renji had won. Grimmjow was just a quick fuck here and there. Maybe even a distraction at times but what he had with Renji was real and he wasn't about to fuck that up for anybody.

He shook himself loose and walked back into the room. Renji's eyes lit up and then quickly faded.

"What's wrong?"

Ichigo didn't speak, he only picked up where he left out, tearing Renji's pants from his legs and salvaging the man.

This was what he wanted.

* * *

Shinji fell on top the bed, his knees weak. He wiped the sweat from his brow and giggled.

"Five times in a row, eh?"

Nnoitra snorted and lit his last cigarette.

"You fuckin wore me out this time blondie."

Shinji smiled and threw himself into the larger man's lap.

"So what are we gonna do for the rest of the night?"

Nnoitra stared at the clock. It was only 8 and they were nowhere near tired. He snorted again and walked to the bathroom, his little blonde boy in his arms. Stomping out the cigarette in the trash can, he turned on the tap.

"Well, I'm hungry and you're buyin."

Shinji giggled again and kissed his temple.

"Yeah I guess."

* * *

**OI! Here be Lady Erin. Gah, I'm sooooo sorry for the terrible long wait. I have no idea why it took me so long but I just couldn't do it. I'm like now officially not busy**. **So I dedicate my summer to you. And when the fall starts who knows when I'll be updating T.T. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story. Seems like things are going well for now but eheh you never know. How does Grimmjow feel about being hung up on and Ichigo's little remark? Will he ever tell Renji? Is Nnoitra in it just for the food? So many questions! Until next time, peace out and review my friends!**

**~Lady Erin  
**


End file.
